


开往科洛桑的飞船

by Graycrocodile



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26303665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graycrocodile/pseuds/Graycrocodile
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Kudos: 2





	开往科洛桑的飞船

一座废弃的飞船旁，有两尊雕像竖立在旁边。

雕的是两个男人。

其中一位看上去年纪大一点，头发整齐地蹦在脑后，另一个武士样子的男人在看着他。

穿着制服的男人的目光望向无际的沙漠，飘在每日升起的日月边；武士的目光落到他的侧脸上。这里已经很久没有人见过绝地武士了，也已经很久没有飞船降落了。战争让这个星球所剩无几的居民纷纷逃亡，所有的小镇都落败了。仍会有几个热爱冒险的探险者或者迷路的走私犯降落在这里，但他们不会在此停留。

飞船上，总会有一名老人在敲敲打打。他会用魔法搬运零件。他说是他雕了那尊男人的塑像。在他亲吻那座雕塑的那一刻，他说，他自己本身，也在陪伴雕塑的漫长岁月中变成了石头。

当人们问起他为何还是像现在这样，以血肉之躯存在，日与夜不停地修补飞船时，他只说他要修好飞船开向科洛桑。

人们不忍心告诉他科洛桑已经是一道撕开的裂口，那里没有人烟了。确切的说，没有任何飞船会抵达科洛桑了。有人说可以帮助他修理这艘飞船。

“不，这是一搜古老的军舰了，只有我会修理它。”

有人说他可以带他去科洛桑，无论是这个星球的哪个地方。

他又摇了摇头。

“不，谢谢，我一定要坐这艘飞船去，只有这艘飞船里的机器人知道圣殿的位置。我已经发出信息通知了我的伙伴。我的伙伴都将在那里等我，我的母亲也是。自从父亲去世之后，我的母亲一直在等我回去为那位大师举行葬礼。我答应他会在葬礼的时候回去。我也打算见见我的伴侣，现在应该已经老了。为了绝地的信仰，我在这片沙漠里待了太久，现在我已经完成了我的任务，我只想回去。”

“这一切，通知其他伙伴，葬礼，是什么时候的事？”

“当我要离开第一秩序的时候，我的将军紧紧地抓住了我的袍子，他不想让我离开。我只好将他杀死。他死后，我将他埋在了雕塑下面。”

“那时候这尊雕像就已经在了吗？”

“不，原来那尊雕像已经在战争中被破坏。这是在我来到这片沙漠之后，我又重新为他立了一块墓碑，在上面为他雕的。当他完成的时候，我最后一次亲吻了他，然后我就被石化了。即使已经死去，他仍不愿意我离开。”

“可是您活生生地在这里，在修补您的飞船啊。”

老人笑了。

“我不是您想的那样是一个疯狂的魔法师，我已经很老了，比您想象的还要老，我老得已经不存在了。我只是一尊石像。我很清楚再也没有飞船会来了，这艘飞船再也无法修好了。葬礼早就举行完了。我的伙伴们都死了。没有人会认出我的军舰，也没有人在等我。这只是我和我的将军间的一场游戏，我最后的游戏。我已经玩了很多年。从我和他相遇那一瞬间，就已经开始了。”


End file.
